That's the Ticket
by Kokolo
Summary: Despite what Alan thinks, Lorenzo is only human, and he makes mistakes. Despite what Lorenzo thinks, Alan is more than friends with him, and he didn't even need to spend all that money on those seats to get his forgiveness. Alan x Lorenzo Slash.


**Yes. This was coming. You all saw it was. You'll see what I mean.**

**Alan and Lorenzo again. Nngh I can't help but love these boys. They're so much fun to pick apart. It's Lorenzo's turn again so don't expect epic prose and epic sad (also blame college for that I should be doing any number of other things but I can't not with the ideas I have). Just observation and d'aww.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Sammy Redman had gotten the sent of another man in the house he came running.

It took a while to corner him, seeing as how he was usually absorbed in his latest gadget and game, and Lorenzo basically knew the layout of the house by now so he went straight to Alan, or in the case he got lost Alan usually found him before too long. Adding to that they would usually leave the house not soon after he arrived – and though Mr. Redman was thrilled that Alan was actually going outside and spending time with someone his own age, he wanted to meet the boy. Get to know him.

So one afternoon he caught Lorenzo by the shoulder before he scaled the stairs to Alan's room.

"Hello there! You're Lorenzo, right? Alan has told me so much about you, great to see you!"

He shook Lorenzo's hand excitedly, not letting up until the boy got over his confusion and shook it back, a startled smile on his face. He clapped the young man on the shoulder and laughed.

"Ah- Afternoon, Mr. Redman. I was just going to see Alan-"  
"I'll get him for you!" He volunteered, already stepping away, towards the brand new intercom system. He fiddled with it for a moment, then bellowed "Alan! Your friend Lorenzo's here! Come on down."  
"In a -in-ute- -ait." The speaker crackled, then disconnected.  
"Isn't that something?" Sammy chortled, patting his new device "Just got 'em. Rigged up through the whole house."  
"Very impressive." Lorenzo affirmed, peering over at it.  
"Brand new system – I'm … oh what's it called –Beta testing it! That's it. It's working great so far – hooked up to every room in the house. It's just me and Alan, but it's great. Million dollar idea! Though – between you and me - I use it to keep from getting lost."

Lorenzo laughed and nodded, relaying to Sammy how often he got tripped up, chiding him for not putting in different wallpapers to identify the halls. Mr. Redman laughed aloud, and they exchanged banter, matching wit for wit. This, Sammy though, was one hell of a kid. Good boy for Alan to be friends with. Sharp as a tack, polite, kind and lively, really well rounded. Sammy grinned at him, patting his shoulder in a fatherly way.

"Hey, do you like baseball?"

O/O

Lorenzo knocked on Alan's door. He had gotten lost, which hadn't happened in a while, so it took him some time to find the familiar door in the first place. He had arrived at the front door with a solemn face and a briefcase, reporting to Mr. Redman he had urgent business with his son. Though he looked disappointed, he stepped back and let Lorenzo dash up the stairs to do his business thing. He lost himself a few times, but feared calling Mr. Redman for help.

Lorenzo didn't tell Sammy Redman his serious business was to apologize.

Somehow, some way, he'd started hanging out with Alan's father instead of Alan. At first he thought he could juggle it, but suddenly he found himself more often than not in the company of Sammy Redman, and though he was incredibly entertaining, he was beginning to feel like Alan was being pushed aside. Mr. Redman mentioned once or twice that he and Alan didn't quite have the same tastes, and Alan had mumbled once that he and his dad didn't get along. Though he enjoyed the company of both Redman men, he thought it was a little… uncomfortable that he was now tagging along with the older man. Not that it wasn't fun, but he had a father already. Friends his own age were what he was somewhat lacking in.

So Lorenzo was going to apologize and explain himself, and try and mend the (he hated using this word) abandoned friendship. Surely Alan, being the reasonable guy that he was, would understand if he explained. If all else failed, he had a little gift to smooth things over – though he was sure Alan was above something so vapid. But it couldn't hurt.

No one answered for some time, so Lorenzo knocked again and added a plaintive 'Alan, it's me – Lorenzo', hoping that would get him to come. Again nothing. The young heir sighed, defeated and deflated, kicking himself mentally. Of all the stupid things – he let himself get caught up in gadgets and frivolous things and now Alan was mad at him. He felt like a jerk, leaving Alan alone like that for so long – and to hang out with his father? How absurd could he be?

With a heavy heart and an even heavier sigh, Lorenzo turned to leave. Perhaps he would give the Redman boy a day or so to cool his discontent, and then give him a call. Hopefully Alan would have in his heart to forgive him for being as big of a jerk as he was. It was all he could do to hope he hadn't betrayed Alan's fragile trust.

He was so absorbed in himself that he didn't hear the door open behind him as he trudged away. Alan had to call his name twice to get his attention. Once he did, though, Lorenzo whipped around, clutching his briefcase, staring at him wide-eyed. Alan looked back, placid as ever, blinking slowly. He thought it had been his father, and hoped to ignore him for a little while, hiding behind his negatives and equipment. When he saw Lorenzo he was somewhat surprised – thinking his father stole him again. He knew the other male would remember him eventually – he just didn't think it would be any time soon.

"Lorenzo."  
"Alan! Hi. I-I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to see you before your dad-"  
"I see." Lorenzo almost twitched and the hollow tone "Having fun with my father?"  
"Not really."  
"…Oh?"  
"Yeah... I'm not into sports and stuff. I mean I know how to play, kind of, and I'm not completely awful but it's just not my thing, you know?"  
"Yeah…" Alan cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at him "So… why did you come?"  
"To see you. I have tickets to a performance of _Carmen_." He explained, "Do you want to go with me?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course."

Alan stared at him. It was almost comical, how he looked at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. Lorenzo couldn't understand what was so surprising that Alan would stare at him with such awe. It stuck Lorenzo that maybe, just maybe Alan had thought he'd been displaced. Mr. Redman was a charming, charismatic guy. It was hard to rebuff his advances, But it shouldn't matter, right? They were close friends; Alan's father wouldn't change that.

Or maybe it did. To Alan anyway.

"Do you want to go with me?" Lorenzo repeated.  
"Yes! I mean… I'd like that." He said finally, shutting his mouth "W-when is it?"  
"Tomorrow night. I'll swing by with Peter a little before seven. We'll get dinner before?"  
"O-Okay." Alan swallowed, clutching his camera "Is… is he-?"  
"I didn't ask him. I asked you. If you want him to come I cou-"  
"No! No, I mean… No, he wouldn't like it anyway."

Lorenzo smiled kindly, watching Alan sink into himself a little, a faint dusting of pink on his face. He looked like the puppy that had just been kicked, then offered a treat- confused and mixed up, unsure of what to do. In fact he always looked so _helpless_ it almost scared Lorenzo. Sometimes (well, a lot of the time, actually) he looked so hollow and small that Lorenzo wanted nothing more than to hold him and tell him it was going to be all right and that he would be there. It hurt to make him think he had been the cause of it. But then Alan looked up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Great." Lorenzo murmured "So tomorrow around seven?"

Alan sort of smiled, the corners of his mouth picking up a little. Lorenzo positively beamed, inside and out, seeing the barest of happiness from the normally gloomy boy. He nodded a little and put his camera aside, seemingly unable to say anything. Lorenzo knew he was happy, though. He didn't slump as much and that almost smile hadn't left yet.

"I'll see you then."

O/O

Seeing Alan laugh was one of those few, elusive things Lorenzo figured was for his eyes only. He was privy to quite a few exclusive privileges and sights, but he wouldn't be exaggerating when he considered Alan Redman's happiness one of the things he treasured above all else. Even if he drew this delight from the same story and had been repeating it every couple of minutes, dissolving into giggle fits over it, it didn't phase Lorenzo in the slightest.

"D-Did you see that guy?" Alan started again, his mouth stretching into an unfamiliar grin, "The look on his face when – when you said-"  
"I thought he was going to start sobbing when you said you last name."  
"Hey – don't talk moments before the principle aria. I will _not_ tolerate it."

Lorenzo laughed this time, playfully shoving Alan over on the seat. Alan fell, lying there in giggles before sitting back up. Lorenzo chuckled a fair bit himself, leaning back against the leather seats. The evening had been wonderful. Dinner was uneventful and the show was fantastic, save one man who thought himself entitled enough to disrupt a show by drinking and chattering loudly to his date. Lorenzo kindly asked him to stop, and when the man turned and asked who he was he replied, using his full name, extending his hand formally. The man tried to default, saying he was trying to impress his little friend. That was when Alan introduced himself. The man promptly excused himself.

Alan hadn't quite stopped laughing about it since then. Lorenzo didn't mind. It was wonderful to see Alan so happy for a change, and over something so little! It was almost out of place on him, that lopsided smile that grew and withdrew randomly.

"Why are we stopping?"  
"Because this is your house."  
"Oh." He turned, looking out the window to see. "So it is."  
"C'mon. I'll walk you up."

Lorenzo recognized the saddened point in Alan's voice, and knew he wanted to milk the evening for all it was worth. But it was well past midnight and to go to dinner again would disrupt his internal clock and external schedule. He supposed they could retreat for coffee, but the automatic lights flicked on and to drive in circles looking for an open diner just seemed silly. Alan relented after a few moments, slipping out of the limo without waiting for Peter. Lorenzo followed after him, motioning for Peter to wait while guiding Alan up the staircase.

Once they reached the door Alan stood awkwardly in front of it, bringing his arms to hold himself. Lorenzo gave him a comforting smile and waited for Alan to stop chewing his lip. He looked like he had something to say, so he stayed put.

"I'm really glad that you invited me." Alan murmured after a short while, look off to the side a bit  
"I'm glad you came." Lorenzo answered honestly, shutting his eyes briefly and smiling. "I wanted to apologize for not being around so much. I didn't want to buy your forgiveness… but I hope it helps to at least put me back in your good graces?"  
"I could never be mad at you." Alan swallowed and averted his eyes, breaking the gaze he seemed able to hold for only a few moments at best "I… I'm not mad. I was just worried. But… but I'm glad you – we could…"  
"I'm glad too."

Alan smiled a bit, his giggling, incredibly happy demeanor gone for the night. Lorenzo was sad to see it go, but there were still traces of it picking up Alan's lips and forcing a bit of residual happiness to settle about him. Lorenzo yawned a little, covering it as best as he could, watching Alan look between him and the door. He caught Lorenzo's gaze and, surprisingly, held it. Lorenzo stared back at him, wondering what was up, if he had something on his face, if there was something left unsaid between them.

But Alan didn't seem to need words.

Lorenzo watched, transfixed, as Alan stepped up close to him. He slid his long fingered, white hands over his suit coat, pressing them into his lapel. Lorenzo looked like he was about to say something, moving his jaw a bit, but it was halted by the look on Alan's face, frightened but determined, getting closer and closer. He felt the cool fingers fist and unclench along his chest, twitching absently, then press flat, keeping himself steady. Only once sure of himself did Alan lift his eyes again, fixing them on Lorenzo's, then dropping them along his face, stopping at his chin. Lorenzo swallowed, looking around and over Alan, then at him, waiting for some explanation, thinking maybe he was trying to tell him something private before his father came out.

Then Alan leaned up and kissed him.

At first Lorenzo froze, inhaling sharply. The whole thing hit him like static shock, not too bad but unexpected and jarring. He had never thought Alan would… attempt this. True, it wasn't like he had never done it before, but the first two Lorenzo wrote off – Alan was drunk the first time and the second time it was just a… a little thing. But this one couldn't be ignored for what it was. Alan Redman was kissing him, his eyes shut and trembling so lightly Lorenzo would have missed it if they weren't so close. He knew this was the point where he was supposed to gently break it, pull Alan off him and explain that things weren't supposed to be this way. But he couldn't. It didn't feel wrong, it wasn't physically hurting him, and (most importantly) he couldn't bring himself to face the heartbroken look again if he halted this. Alan had looked so intense and he clung so desperately to him that Lorenzo couldn't bring himself to let go. This was the most passion he'd ever seen Alan put into _anything_ since he watched him photograph the sunrise on the bridge. He couldn't let this fall apart because he faltered.

So he lifted his hands and set them on Alan's shoulders, holding the rounded bone hidden underneath the suit coat and sweater. He tilted his head and leaned forward into it, his heart twisting a little when he felt Alan sigh and collapse under his fingers. The tension Lorenzo had felt moments before melted from him, as if this were the single greatest thing in the world.

The kiss itself was almost innocent if one forgot the scandal that could spring from two rich male heirs kissing on a front stoop like the shy teenagers they were. Simple and chaste, but solid enough that Lorenzo could have sworn Alan had broken apart under him and pieced himself back together into something new and whole. And to bear witness to it far outweighed any bad that could come from this situation in Lorenzo's mind. He heard Alan laugh moments before – and now he was able to see Alan so free, absolved, _happy_. Lorenzo didn't think he could possibly ask for more.

Alan was smiling when the kiss ended, and that was more than enough to get Lorenzo to smile back. He didn't say anything because he didn't know what, if anything, was appropriate in this situation. Thankfully Alan didn't seem to care. He hadn't let go of Lorenzo nor did it seem like he was going to for a little while. Some pinkish coloring had creeped onto his cheeks and Alan looked away, though he was still smiling. Lorenzo rubbed the bony shoulders and caught himself leaning down again, kissing him briefly before pulling back. Alan let his hands drop reluctantly, then brought them back up to him, crossing them over his chest as if hugging himself.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Lorenzo murmured, "Okay?"  
"Yeah." Alan nodded a little, shifting his weight. "O-Okay."

Before Lorenzo could get too far away Alan had raised his hand, settling it on his jaw. Lorenzo waited patiently while Alan's cool fingers traced over his cheek, settling there. He waited while the photographer leaned up and kissed his cheek, then his mouth again. Alan withdrew after a moment, flushed but smiling, stepping back toward his door. Lorenzo took a step back as well.

"Night Alan."  
"Goodnight Lorenzo."

Slowly they edged away from each other. Alan stopped at the door, watching the other man walk to his car. Peter opened the door for him and Lorenzo stepped inside the limo. He looked out the window, watching Alan as he watched Lorenzo. Alan seemed to be smiling still, and Lorenzo smiled back though he was sure he didn't see. Peter didn't say anything, and Lorenzo wondered for a moment if he even saw, or if he would mention this to his mother and father. But he turned his eyes from the back of Peter's head to Alan, still holding himself, still leaning against the doorway, still looking into the limo with the same small smile on his face.

And that was enough to get him to smile too.

* * *

**Dammit that was cute if I do say so myself. The both of them are too cute for words, really. **  
**I wonder what Alan was thinking. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ALAN. Now what are you going to do? **

**It'll probably be adorable awkward. Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
